


afterlife

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: slight AU, smoking (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: it's better to have something than nothing at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale. 
> 
> I don't know what to say... these two are easy to write for.

The air was thick with tension as the red haired girl swung higher as her companion pushed her once more. The night sky with scattered with stars that made the girl want to go higher and as usual, the companion complied. It was the usual between the two as they alternated between swinging and cigarette smoking. Her mother would kill her if she knew she put a cancer stick in her mouth but she could less these days, her brother - another half of her - was _gone_. She knew her companion's parents could care less although she saw him and his father finally talking or was it exchanging, she wasn't Jughead Jones' keeper. She barely kept herself upright and these nightly adventures at the local park were her only outlet besides being a bitch. He was the typical stay up all nighter people she'd seen on television and had made fun off before she actually got to know him, he was caring behind his sarcasm. It was an odd pairing that found some comfort in this thing called life. But she knew at some point the adventures would be ending soon, he had his investigation and she had her cheerleading. And as he pushed her again, she wondered what life would be like if her brother was still alive - would she still sneak out and meet Jug at an unholy hour at Pops before their journey towards here or would she ignore him as she usually did in favor of trying to keep her brother's attention. 

Unbeknown to the girl, Jughead was having the same thoughts that plagued his mind on an almost daily rotation. He didn't know what it was about the red haired girl that he surprisingly struck a friendship with. She became a lifeline, a constant. But he knew it was ending as quickly as it started, he was getting wrapped up in finding her brother's killer while she was busy with whatever Cheryl did in her spare time. He'd like to think they'd be friends after this whole night adventure was over but he knew how this would end - they'd barely acknowledge one another's presence but would have a nod or two to sustain it. 

The swinging came to a stop and neither made a move for a cigarette or for a switch, he already had his turn (twice, Cheryl might add). It was just them and the darkness that surround the lone town of Riverdale. Words could be exchange, feelings probed but that would ruin the vibe they've had going for the past couple of weeks. Besides, it's better to have something than nothing at all.


End file.
